


Daily Doses

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Take Your Medicine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daddy!dean, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: Daddy always makes sure Castiel takes his doses when he's supposed to.





	Daily Doses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowin_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowin_you/gifts).



> Annnnnnd I'm back and ready for action. Sort of. Same as the last fic: no promises on updates, lots of fucked up shit, and every chapter will be PWP. Woohoo! 
> 
> Written for the wonderful snowin_you who wrote the following prompt: "I miss Cas taking his medicine orally, three times a day after meal? ;D Tiny, stretched lips and little, delicate fingers and hands. Ow gawd."
> 
> It's two years late, but I hope you like :) 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Contains underage incest (daddycest) and questionable acts of morality, which have all been graphically sexualized for kink purposes. Read the tags and the warning before continuing.

Cas stretched out as tall as he could in the bed, fingertips barely grazing the headboard with plenty of room for him to go before his toes touched the base. Every muscle taut, Cas wiggled his toes and relaxed his limbs, completely satisfied with the dull ache in his backside. It wasn’t too often that he could feel it the next morning, but Uncle Sammy had been in town last night, and Daddy always got riled up when Uncle Sammy came to visit. 

He rolled into Daddy's empty spot and sighed in contentment at the warmth still lingering in the sheets. He heard the shower turn on—Daddy getting ready for work—and Cas dozed off again, snuggled into his daddy’s pillow. 

He woke to lips on his forehead and a hand petting through his hair. A small smile showed before he could even think to pretend he was still asleep like he sometimes did when he wanted Daddy to wake him up in other ways. Mostly those were for weekends though cause the other ways always made both of them late, and Cas didn't want Mrs. Bickersby to be disappointed again cause he couldn't make it to class on time. 

With a yawn and another stretch—he really did like the ache he felt when he stretched; it was a good ache—Cas lifted his head up to kiss his daddy on the lips. 

“Rise and shine, angel,” his daddy said, smiling down at him. 

Cas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pouted. He gasped as Daddy sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nipped down, making Cas flinch in surprise. His daddy pulled away and Cas groaned internally before he trotted to the steam-filled bathroom to start his day. 

The shower called to him with the promise of hot water to relax his sore muscles, but his tongue didn’t taste very good. He knew Daddy didn't mind kissing him before he could brush, but it still felt gross if they kissed  _ for real _ and his tongue was all white from sleeping. Toothbrush in his mouth, Cas turned on the shower and fixed the knobs until they were nice and hot and steamy, just like Daddy liked his showers. 

They tried showering together in the mornings too, but Cas knew that Mrs. Bickersby hated those late days the most because Cas could never pay attention in class when Daddy gave him his bath that morning, touching and kissing while he was all soft and slippery. So they didn't do that except on the weekends anymore either. Or on vacation days. He really liked vacation days. 

Cas spit in the sink and put his toothbrush in the holder before slipping into the shower. Without his daddy, it went fast. He washed his hair and his body, making sure not to get anything in his eyes, and then he rinsed and turned off the water and bundled himself quickly in a thick towel before crawling awkwardly on the bed to watch Daddy finish getting ready for work. 

Dean grinned at him from the foot of the bed, one knee propped up to tie his work boot, and Cas bit his lower lip as he remembered a few nights before when he helped his daddy get undressed from work, taking off every piece of clothing and pressing kisses to the newly-revealed skin. He  _ really _ didn't want to go to school today. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yeah, angel?" 

"I don't feel good." 

A crease appeared on his daddy’s brow. “What’s wrong, kiddo?” 

Cas frowned. Nothing was really  _wrong,_ just… “I dunno.” He shrugged. 

"Think you need some medicine?"

Cas nodded slowly. 

Dean pursed his lips, and Cas was sure that his daddy was going to tell him no, not today, that they couldn’t be late again, that Mrs. Bickersby was going to call him in for another conference if Cas kept being late to school. 

But none of those things happened. 

Instead, his eyes went wide as Daddy pulled him closer and bent down to give him a kiss. A  _ real _ kiss. Not the goodnight ones or the ones for scrapes on the playground. This was a  _ Daddy _ kiss, the ones with lips and teeth and tongue. They were the ones that made his tummy flutter before his Daddy’s cock went inside him. 

Cas shivered when Daddy’s hands pulled his towel off, exposing his still-wet skin to the air around him. Daddy sucked gently on his earlobe, pressed a small kiss to his neck, wound his hands around Cas’ waist to flirt with the crease of his ass. 

“Gotta be fast, angel,” Daddy whispered into his ear as his hands trailed up to finger through his hair. “Don’t wanna be late to school.” 

Cas nodded frantically and scooted down the bed, holding his daddy’s hips with his hands. Daddy unzipped his jeans and pulled them down just enough that he could free himself. The large cock bobbed in front of him for a few seconds before Cas took the tip into his mouth. It was still too big for him to fit it all the way inside, but it was getting easier, especially since Daddy liked to put his hand on either side of Cas’ head to guide him up and down. 

He let his tongue press flat against the head of his daddy’s cock, just tasting for a moment, and hummed at the the salty taste of precome. He was greedy enough to want more. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the tip before opening his mouth and taking Daddy’s cock as far in as he could, sucking gently like his daddy liked. 

“Cas,” Daddy groaned. His hands found their way back into Cas’ hair, pulling him further down but not enough to choke him. 

Cas smiled and sucked a little harder. He was impatient for his medicine, wanted it  _ now, _ but Daddy was usually a fan of dragging it out, making it last longer even though they were probably already going to be late. But Cas knew what to do. 

He took his hands off of his daddy’s hips and wrapped slender fingers around the thick shaft of the cock in his mouth, squeezing tight enough that Daddy’s hips bucked into his mouth much deeper than normal. 

“So good, angel.”

Cas hummed happily, content to stay like this all morning with his daddy. Who needed school anyway? Certainly not Cas. He was just fine where he was, Daddy’s cock in his mouth, Daddy’s fingers in his hair, sore and sated from being Daddy’s good little fuck toy. All he needed was some more of his medicine, and he would be in heaven. 

Cas pulled back and used both of his small hands to wrap around Daddy’s cock, squeezing and stroking while he suckled the head. Daddy’s hips thrusted shallowly as he grunted, and Cas knew he was close. Very close. 

Cas’ mouth filled with his daddy’s release, and he spluttered, nearly choking as the thick come shot into the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, let the rest dribble down his chin so his daddy could wipe it up. 

Two fingers scooped up the wasted seed and circled Cas’ little hole before sliding in to spread around inside. Daddy’s fingers spread him wide, pulling on the rim of his hole with every thrust.  Cas’ back arched into the touch, wanting Daddy’s fingers to find the spot where the medicine always him feel better. 

There it was. 

Right there. 

Exactly where he remembered it. 

Cas screamed, hips twitching, too much now that his little prick was dribbling and twitching from Daddy’s fingers. 

But Daddy knew him really well because the next thing Cas knew, the fingers were gone and Daddy was on the other side of the room, rummaging through the top drawer for his everyday plug. He slid it inside easily, Cas’ hole nice and relaxed after his climax, and Cas smiled lazily at the stretch. 

“Come on, angel,” Daddy said with a smack to his rear. “Gotta get finish getting ready for school.” 


End file.
